Babe Magnet
by thalia21
Summary: A picture says a thousand words: This one says more than Katara would like.


**Sooo…I love embarrassing my two favorite characters ...oh and for the sake of comedy, Iroh will be with the Gaang somehow. If you do review, pleasee be nice…this is just a silly story I felt like writing!**

**Oh and I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender. **

**

* * *

**

It all started with a trip to town to gather supplies.

"What's up with Sokka anyways?" Katara asked with concern as she and Suki watched her brother's retreating figure. Sokka had been moping around all day since he, Zuko, and Toph returned from town and she couldn't figure out why. Toph merely chuckled heartily to herself before responding.

"Oh nothing . . . except the fact that princess pretty-boy over there is a super BABE MAGNET!" Toph turned toward Suki and Katara to see their responses. Both Katara and Suki raised their eyebrows before they turned their heads in the direction of Zuko and Aang training in the distance. As it was a hot day, Zuko had his shirt off and sweat glimmered off his chest from the physical exertion. Katara immediately tore her eyes away from the sight.

"As if. . ." Katara grumbled with annoyance. "Zuko" and "babe magnet" were two phrases that definitely didn't go together in her vocabulary.

"I don't know Katara," Suki replied as she continued to admire Zuko from afar, "he does have the whole mysterious, bad boy thing going on. Not to mention his body-" before Suki could continue about Zuko's "babe magnet" qualities Katara cut her off.

"Suki! You are dating my brother!"

"I know, I know, but a girl can still look. And seriously, you would have to be blind not to notice how hot Zuko is . . . no offense Toph."

"Eh, none taken," Toph shrugged nonchalantly. Before the conversation could continue, Katara walked away to start making dinner. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss the infinite "charms" Zuko had with the ladies.

* * *

As it turns out, there was no chance of avoiding the discussion. While the group sat around the campfire eating dinner, Toph decided to unveil her most prized acquisition from the day's trip to town.

"You guys will never guess what I found at the market today! CHECK THIS OUT!" Toph pulled out a small book and held it out with flourish.

"Uhh Toph. . .it's upside down," said Aang, who was sitting near her.

"Whoops," Toph said unconcernedly as flipped the book over and tried again with the same bravado.

"CHECK THIS OUT!" Now that the cover of the book was clearly visible, the effect it had on the group was immediate. Suki burst out laughing, Aang looked confused, and Sokka began choking on the food he was eating. As for the rest of the group; Zuko's face had gone completely pale with horror, while Katara looked like a fish out of water, with her mouth flapping wordlessly in attempt to vocalize her anger. Iroh was the only member of the group that appeared to be unaffected, except for the mischievous smile he had hidden behind his teacup.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Katara screeched angrily, once she had regained her ability to speak. On the cover of said book was a picture of a Water Tribe woman, coincidentally resembling Katara, in the embrace of a man. The woman was wearing a blue, tight and slightly revealing little number and was also _very _blatantly fawning all over the buff, shirtless, and clearly Fire Nation man, who just so happened to have a scar on the left side of his face. The book was aptly titled, "Fire's Mistress." This title would only further enrage Katara's sensibilities.

"A tale of honor, betrayal, forbidden love, and _steamy _romance," Suki read the caption through her suppressed giggles, "Katara, you and Zuko are famous!"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" Katara screamed at Toph in a panic. She tried to snatch the book out of Toph's hand, but Toph merely pulled the book out of her reach.

"Geez, relax Sugarqueen, it's only the number one best-selling romance novel in the entire Fire Nation." Katara was once again speechless with shock and rage, "I picked this up in town today. . . I thought everyone here would appreciate some good, quality, Fire Nation literature." However, the self-satisfied look on Toph's face clearly indicated that her intentions were anything but.

"Why that was very thoughtful of you Toph!" Iroh replied jovially, "You see that Nephew? Isn't it wonderful?"

"I wish I hadn't," Zuko groaned to himself as he put his head into his hands.

"Ugh, I bet everyone else wishes they hadn't seen it either, especially if its about _you,_" bit out Katara scathingly.

"I don't know about that Sugarqueen," interrupted Toph, "Princess over there is like the biggest heartthrob of the Fire Nation now. The girl at the book stall couldn't stop gushing about how _hot _he is. Especially in this one _realllly _steamy part where Zuko ties Katata to a tree and seduces her by -"

"Zuko. You. Are. Dead," Sokka gritted out with rage as he pulled out his sword. Zuko's eyes widened with fear as Sokka lunged for him.

"I didn't do anything I swearrrr!" Zuko cried out in his defense as he sped away from Sokka's attack.

"Here, Katara," Toph said with disinterest as she tossed over the book to her. Toph was far more interested in the scene unfolding between Sokka and Zuko now. "You can have it. I have more than one copy anyways. Plus, I can tell your dying to read it." Toph winked and then sauntered away with a satisfied smile. Katara clutched the book, completely dumbfounded, as she watched Toph walk away.

"Well I guess this explains why Zuko is such a babe magnet . . ." Suki said to Iroh while they watched Zuko all but run for his life as Sokka attempted to run him through with his sword.

* * *

**Ok, this was kinda silly and pointless, but hey I was bored. I hope you somewhat enjoyed reading this. I wanted to extend this more, but I wasn't quite sure how. I kinda wanted to show how things in town happened but sadly I did not... I should seriously be studying instead of writing lol :)  
**


End file.
